Caffeine and pastries
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: SheppardWeir late night fluffy friendship piece


I've been trying to kickstart my muse all weekend so the following was the result of a writing exercise. Which turned into some Sheppard/Weir fluff.

Title: Caffeine and pastries  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: None. Sheppard/Weir friendship  
Timeline: Second season

Elizabeth Weir blinked trying to get the words on the computer tablet in front of her to stop running together and becoming gibberish.  
She tried to reread the previous sentence of Rodney's latest report only to have the same thing happen.

It wasn't a computer virus.  
Or a damaged tablet.  
She was simply tired.  
They all were.

Elizabeth set the tablet down on the small table and glanced around the deserted Mess. She picked up her coffee mug and glanced at her watch in the process.  
Nearly two in the morning.

Weir sighed and stood walking the familiar path to the coffee machine. She went through the motions of starting and fresh pot and then paused.  
She should really try to get some sleep.  
Carson was already on her for not taking care of herself.

Elizabeth smiled ruefully and shook her head. It wasn't as if she was missing meals. She was just losing sleep.  
Not on purpose.  
There just always seemed to be something demanding her attention.  
Something she was behind on.  
Like the latest project request from Rodney.

Making a decision Elizabeth started the coffee and moved toward a section of the Mess serving line that was always open.  
Sandwiches, bags of chips, fruit, yogurt, and salads were waiting for teams whenever they came home.

She wasn't really that hungry but she needed something to nibble on.  
It was then that her gaze landed on the last shelf.  
A tray of pastries….danishes, muffins and a couple glazed doughnuts.

Elizabeth picked up a plate and took one of the strawberry danishes just as a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Another early night, huh?"John Sheppard asked with a smile as he stepped into the Mess.

Weir smiled. "I'm trying to dig my desk out from under the proverbial pile of paperwork. Little late for a run isn't it?"

John glanced down at his dark blue sweat pants and matching t-shirt and shrugged. "Couldn't sleep thought maybe a run would wear me out. You'd think I'd be used to planetary time differences by now but that last one played havoc."

Elizabeth laughed as she moved back to the coffee machine. "Yes, Rodney's been telling me how MSV-110's twenty-four hours of daylight cursed his sleeping habits for the rest of his life."

"Not that he has normal sleeping habits anyway."John replied as he leaned against the grab and go meal case. "Do you know how many times I've found him asleep in the lab using the laptop as a pillow?"

"Too many to count I'm sure."Weir replied as she held up an empty mug. "Join me?"

"Sure, why not."Sheppard acknowledged with a smile. "I don't think I'm getting any sleep tonight either."

Elizabeth handed him the now full mug and moved past him plucking the last Danish and putting it on her plate to join the other.

"Can't have coffee without a pastry."Weir stated as she picked up her mug from its resting spot by the coffee machine and returned to the table she'd been seated at.

"Is that an Elizabeth rule?"John inquired as he followed and sat in the chair across from her.

"From my college days. Helped me through many a late night study session."

John smiled and nodded as he glanced at her tablet and shook his head. "You're going to need more than SGC coffee to read that request."

Elizabeth took a bite of the danish. "Hence the sugar."

"We really need to get the SGC to upgrade this stuff."John commented with a wince after he had taken a sip.

"Believe it or not."Weir replied as she reached for the tablet and placed it in front of her next to the plate. "I have made the request….twice. I'll send a third one this afternoon with the next databurst."

John chuckled as he picked up the apple pastry and broke off a piece. "You'd think with what they spend on a MALP a couple crates of decent coffee wouldn't break the budget."

"I don't think it's high on their priority list."

John took a bite and swallowed before saying. "They're not listening to Rodney at all hours. Speaking of McKay and his coffee I'm surprised he hasn't tried to get a private stash sent."

"We all deserve some small comforts."Elizabeth replied as she dunked a piece of the danish in the coffee.

Sheppard's gaze drifted to the doors leading out to the balcony. "Maybe we can get some new movies sent on the next run."

"I'll add it to the list. Any requests?"

John met her gaze. "I think we could all use comedies more than action adventure."

Elizabeth nodded as she stifled a yawn.

Sheppard saw her eyelids droop more than once even with the coffee and the sugar. After ten minutes of watching Elizabeth reread the same paragraph John stood and extended his right hand.

"Come on."

Startled Elizabeth glanced up. "What?"

"You're falling asleep in your coffee. I'll walk you back to your quarters."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'll make it."

"What was the last thing you read?"John asked with a smile.

Sheppard saw her look dutifully back at the tablet. "It'll keep."

With a sigh Elizabeth accepted his hand and stood. "I'm never going to unbury my desk."

"Part of being in charge."John replied with a grin as he let go of her hand and picked up their dishes.

He placed them on the serving line as Elizabeth gathered her things.

"Some days…."Elizabeth said softly as they paused in the doorway.

"What?"John inquired at the distant look on her face. "Wish you hadn't come?"

Weir smiled. "No….I just wish I could do more."

John placed a hand on her left shoulder as they stepped out into the corridor. "If I haven't said it….you've done a good job."

"Thank you."Elizabeth replied quietly.

They reached her quarters a few minutes later and Weir stepped inside. "Get some rest, John. You know how Carson is."

Sheppard smiled. "I know….trust me I know. Same goes for you or do I need to take that with me."

Elizabeth grinned as she glanced down at the tablet. She turned it off and held it up so John could see the dark screen.

"Okay."John acknowledged. "Sleep well."

"You too."Elizabeth replied as she stepped inside and the door slid shut.

Sheppard yawned as he started toward his quarters. Maybe, just maybe this time he'd be able to get some sleep.

end


End file.
